1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Related Art
Selectable one-way clutches are known as one type of one-way clutches (see International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/011478 A). A selectable one-way clutch is switched to an engaged state in which a rotating direction of a rotation member is regulated to one direction by an actuator, and a released state in which the rotation member is rotatable in both directions.
By the way, when the actuator is replaced with other actuator, an assembled state of the selectable one-way clutch and the actuator needs to be cancelled. In the configuration described in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/011478 A, a case needs to be disassembled once to cancel the assembled state. Then, after the replacement of the actuator, the case is assembled again. This makes replacement work of the actuator complicated.